


A Poem Written by Cas and Your Response

by cluz1babe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Klee - Freeform, Kleena - Freeform, Love Poems, Poetry, Strong Tongue and Slender Fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluz1babe/pseuds/cluz1babe
Summary: https://cluz1babe.tumblr.com
Relationships: Castiel & Y/N, Castiel & You, Castiel (Supernatural) & You, Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Castiel/OC, Castiel/Reader, Castiel/Y/N, Castiel/You, Reader - Relationship, Y/N - Relationship, You - Relationship, castiel & reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Poem Written by Cas and Your Response

**Author's Note:**

> https://cluz1babe.tumblr.com

Castiel didn't know how it came to him, but he'd learned that you loved to read and he knew he had to tell you exactly how he felt. When he shyly pushed the letter under your door, you hear it graze and sat up to see is someone was trying to come in. Frowning in confusion, you tilted your head and noticed the paper on the floor.

You got out of bed and opened it, surprised to recognize the handwriting and confused as to why it was so secretive it had been given to you in such a way. Then you began you read

_You radiate beauty and purity_  
_You smell like innocence_  
_Before_  
_Like dirt when the Earth was new_  
_Like the water on that version of this planet_  
_Like that very same air before it was polluted_

_Your eyes are as deep as the ocean_  
_But they light up when the sun shines upon them_  
_And I can see the fire in them_  
_When they are hungry_

_Your skin is as soft as down_  
_Your arms wrapped around me once_  
_You feel warm and safe_  
_Like a place I want to burrow_  
_And call home_  
_The curves of your body_  
_Leave me wanting to touch_  
_I’ve found myself wondering if I could_  
_But dare not ask_  
_Should the request scare you away_

_I haven’t tasted you yet_  
_But I imagine your kisses_  
_Have a sweet and spicy flavor_  
_Like the red lollipops sold in convenience stores_  
_The taste of sweet cinnamon burning your tongue_  
_A pleasurable break_  
_From the norm_

_Your heartbeat sounds like ancient drums_  
_It can be calm and quiet when at rest_  
_But then loud and energizing_  
_Like drinking too much coffee_  
_Giving energy and excitement to a day off_

_Sometimes I think I cannot control my feelings around you_  
_I believe I am not even close_  
_To your equal_  
_I am not beautiful_  
_Like you_  
_I probably smell like ozone_  
_My countenance can seem_  
_Vacant much of the time_  
_Therefore, my eyes are_  
_Probably not as deep_  
_My skin may be soft,_  
_But I fear my arms_  
_Aren’t quite as inviting_  
_My lips are generally_  
_Chapped and dry_  
_I imagine kissing them_  
_Would only taste bitter_  
_I don’t think my heartbeat is_  
_Really mine_  
_What good is another’s heartbeat?_  
_I’m not very relatable_  
_My previous life didn’t allow me to experience all these things_

_I wish I could with you_

_I want to smell your sweat_  
_Mixed with mine_  
_On us_  
_Between us_  
_If our bodies are ever found in any position_  
_Together_

_I want to see you_  
_All of you_  
_Whatever you allow_  
_I want to learn every bend_  
_Every freckle_  
_Every muscle_  
_Relaxed under my touch_

_I want to feel you_  
_The way lovers do_  
_Fill you up_  
_Have you wrapped around me_  
_I fantasize what making you feel pleasure_  
_Does to your body_

_I want to taste you_  
_In ways I never have_  
_Your tongue_  
_Your lips_  
_The core of you_  
_Whatever you want me to_

_I want to hear you_  
_Say my name_  
_With lust and exertion_  
_With love and devotion_  
_I want the sounds you make_  
_To find my ears_  
_Tell me what you like_

_Then I want us to change roles_  
_Repay each other_  
_All of those things_  
_Playful and lascivious_  
_Superficially sinful_  
_But in love_

///////////////////////////

"I'm not a poet. Not nearly as good as you." You handed Castiel the paper it had taken you only five minutes to write in response to his beautiful poem. "You deserve something better, but at least it's something."

He smiled and took the letter, unfolding it to read.

_You do smell like ozone, mostly. You also remind of buttercream frosting, Irish pipe tobacco, and puppy breath._

_You look magnificent. Powerful, beautiful, adorable. I’ve seen the real you, and there’s nothing else like it. When you hold me I feel soft and sensitive. Vulnerable but strong. I imagine you taste like earl grey - earthy and real. Warm and comforting. You sound like the low rumble of thunder. Your voice drowns out the world. When you speak to me, I feel more confident. When you share with me, I feel special and important._

_Yes, I want the same things. I think of the same things._  
_I want you to grab on to me and hold me close so I can smell you. I want to feel you inside and around me. I want to taste your skin. Kiss your nose. ;) I want to hear your most explicit sounds and know all of your fantasies. I want to be submissive to your touch - I know it’s not what you expect of me - for us to be equals in a tangle of tantric love. Breathe with me. Hold that masculine, dominant element and take care of me. I want to be yours and you will be mine._

Castiel looked up at you, somewhat shocked.

"I told you. It's not as good--"

He immediately pulled you in for a kiss and you lost yourself in his embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> https://cluz1babe.tumblr.com/


End file.
